Dil se juda ek Pavitra Rishta
by Daya's Naughty Pari
Summary: This story is a gift from my side to all Duo lovers on Raksha Bandhan ... Anything else am bad in summary .. So just peep inside to know more .. And Plz R&R ... Hope u all like it.


**Heya Frndz ... How are u all ?**

 **Firstly, Happy Raksha Bandhan to All...**

 **Now let's come to the topic...**

 **Guys I really dont know that this concept is Right or Wrong but I wrote it ... I Hope u all like it.**

 **So please read it and review and let me know my mistakes in any case ...**

 **Here we go ...**

The earth is warm, the sun's ablaze,

It is a time of carefree days ;

and bees abuzz that chance to pass may see snoozing in the grass.

This is the month of August brings the golden grain,

And a great festival is here ...

.. that's the 'Rakhshbandhan' ...

A beautiful house , outside that was surrounded by greenary..

The air is fragrant , crisp and cool...

Inside the house there were two persons enjoying the day with full of happiness ..

One person took a band , a rakhi and tied on the wrist of Another person's hand with a broad smile and singing

Phoolon ka , Taaron ka ,

Sabka kehna hai ,

Ek hazaaron me mera bhai hai"

Person with naughty tone - Kya bhai, is baar kya gift dene vale ho

Another person - Gift kya ... Pahle tum to rakhi bandhvalo .

And he took the other band and tied on wrist of first person.

First person - Lo bandhvali Abhi... ab bolo mera gift khan hai.

Hmesa raksha karunga na tumhari Daya .. use bda gift aur kya doon.

Daya - Acha , thik hai phir main bhi koi gift nhi dene vala. jaao , (in childish tone . and show fake anger.)

Abhi smiled a little bit on it and went to inside , Moments later he came and something forward in front of Daya who still showing fake anger and his face was another side ... to seeing gift a broad smile scattered on his face ..

"Giifftttt" , Daya screamed like a kid .

And start to unpacking gift just then Abhi grabbed his hand.

"oh hello , pahle mera gift to do" Abhi said in childish way.

"vo to main nhi laya , bhul gya" Daya said sulury.

Abhi - bhul gaye .. tum mera gift Lana bhul gaye .. ab main tumse kabhi bat nhi karunga .. mujhe mera gift chahiye.

Daya got up and about to leave.

Abhi looked him - ab khan ja re ho ... gift lane ?

Daya - haan..

Abhi - itna bhi nhi pta tumhe bhuddhu.. aj ke din shopes band rahti hai sari.

Daya - to tumse kisne kha k main shop se gift lane ja ra hoon.

Abhi gave a big smile - matlab tum mera gift laye ho.

Daya - ghar me bhut kuch rakha hai

Abhi - ohh to matlab tum mujhe ghar m pari chizo me se kuch bhi de doge.

Daya in teasing tone - Gift to gift hota hai na Abhi ... chahe vo kuch bhi ho ... bas dil se diya jana chahiye.

Abhi - Acha ! ... mera dialogue mujh hi pe maar rahe ho .. par mujhe tumhara koi gift nhi chahiye . (said in fake anger).

Daya - are tum bas ek minute ruko .. main abhi aya

And A little later he came from inside and gave something to Abhi.

Abhi - ye! ..

he turned to Daya .. and Daya blinked

Abhi - to tum mujhse jhuth bol re the ... tumhare pas already gift hai mere lie.

Daya - to tumhe kya lga..

main tumhare lie gift Lana bhul jaunga.

... (Moments later ) , an khol ke to dekho ... isme kya hai.

Abhi - haan ! .. watch ...

Daya - haan ... tumhari watch toot gayi thi na ... isliye lekar aya.

Abhi had tears in his eyes and a bit smile on his face.

"Ye to bhut achi hai .. isme him dono ki pic bhi hai "

Daya - Haan , Taki agar main kabhi door chlaa jaau to tum mujhe bhul na paao ( Daya smirked)

Abhi in a bit temper - ye tum na door jane vane ki baat mat kia karo ... kitni baar kha hai tumhe.

Daya - thik hai .. nhi karunga ... an agar tumhari izazt ho to main apna gift khol ke dekhu , ki tumne kya dia hai ..

And he unpacked his gift

Daya - ye ! ye kiski key hai yar?

Abhi - car ki .. tumhe nayi car chahiye thi na.

to heard about new car he got so excite and rushing to outside to saw his car..

Daya - wow ... Its damn cool Abhi .. thank u so much yar

..

chalo na ek long drive par chalte hai.

Suddenly Abhi's face underwent a change . Gone was the smile and in its place came a grave expression.

Abhi in a worried tone - nhi .. abhi nhi yar .. phir kabhi chalte hai na .

Daya - are yar .. phir kab .. abhi chalte hai .. chalo .. chalo na

And Daya was about to open the door of car but Abhi immediately shut the door .

Abhi in a bit temper - maine kha na abhi nhi jana ... tum andar chalo.

To saying this Abhi running to inside...

Daya got some weiredness in Abhi's behaviour .. and he also running inside behind Abhi.

Daya - Abhi .. Abhi meri bat to suno yar .. kya hua tumhe ..

Abhi came inside and sat on the sofa

Daya - kya hua Abhi .. tum itne paresan kyu lag re ho yar.

Abhi - yar ... mujhe kuch thik nhi lag ra ... subh se ese lag ra hai jese kuch galat hone vala hai ... kuch bhut bura.

.. isliye tumhe lekar bhut tension ho rahi hai ... main tumhe khona nhi chahta.

Daya kept his hand on abhi's hand and made him calm..

Daya - Abhi jab tak hum dono sath me hai kuch bhi bura nhi ho sakta ... air don't worry yar .. main tumhe chor me khin nhi jane vala... mar bhi gya na to bhoot banke tumhare saath rahunga .

Abhi - Dayaaa...

Daya - acha .. chalo choro ye Sab ... aj itna acha din hai aur tum mooh latkakar baithe ho.

Abhi with smile gave his appearance but his mind wouldn't ...

Abhi - thik hai year ... par aj tum khin bhar mat jaao ... atleast ajdin to tum meri ankho ke samne raho.

Daya - thik hai mere aka ... jaisa tum kaho. (with smile)

Daya - vese Abhi kitni ajeeb baat hai na ... him vaqt ane par ek - dusre ke ma - baap , Bhai ... humara ek - dusre ke alawa is duniya me aur koi hai bhi nhi.

Abhi placed his hand on Daya's shoulder

Abhi - Hume kisi aur ki jarurat hai bhi nahi ... right.

Daya - Right.

And the half day passing like this again ... That was one of their wildean moments. Everything was going so well.

But The first indication of impending disaster came at about 6 p.m. , with an ominous silence.

there enjoyness intruppted by the voice of windows door...

Daya and Abhi gave look to each other and Abhi stood and went towards window to close it's door ... he saw outside through the window ..

All of a sudden the weather changes drastically...

"Ye achanak se mosam kese khrab ho gya ... abhi tak to bilkul saaf tha.", Abhi said to himself.

Outside The wind dropped , and the sky immediayely grew dark .

then came a thunder Strom , with a frightful breaking crest.

... Abhi closed the door ... suddenly a weird voice came from outside ... Abhi looked at Daya.

Abhi - ye kesi awaj hai ?

Daya - main bhar dekh ke ata hoon .

Abhi - nhi tum ruko na .. main jata hoon.

Daya - ABHI .. MAIN dekhta hoon.

And he went to outside after some minutes Abhi heared a scream ... he got anxious ... he open a drawer of the desk and take out his gun and rushing to outside and saw that some goons taking Daya in a van ... Daya was in unconscious state ... he point out gun to them and pull the trigger.

Abhi - Eey ruko ... khan lekar ja re ho Daya ko .. choro use ..

But suddenly someone hit him from behind on his head and he got faint.

After some time when he got consciousness he found himself at a strange place and his hands were tied and he was surrounded by goons ...

Abhi - Daya khan hai ... kya kia tum logo ne uske saath.

Main culprit came forward - abhi tak to humne kuch bhi nhi kia aur na hi karne vale hai .

Something stuck to Abhi's mind to see the culprit face - tum ! .. jamdaar ..

Jamdaar - haan main jamdaar ... vhi jamdaar jiske bhai ko Daya ne maar dia tha ..

Abhi - vo ek mujrim tha.

Jdaar - mujrim tha to jail bhej dete par nhi tumhari jaan bachane ke lie usne mere bhai ki jaan le li.

Abhi - uski jaan uski khud ki laparwahi we gayi thi ... Daya ne nhi Mara use.

Jamdaar - chup ... mujhe kuch bhi nhi sunna .. use kya lga vo mere bhai ko mar dega aur main use ese hi Jane doonga...

Abhi - to tum Daya ko yhan apna badla lene ke lie laye ho .. par ek baat tum bhi sun lo .. mere hote hue tum Daya ko nuksaan bhi nhi phuncha sakte.

Jamdaar laughed devilish ..

Jamdaar - tumse kisne kha ke hum Daya ko nuksaan phunchaenge.

Abhi got Amazed .

Jamdaar - nuksaan to use tum phunchaoge... tumhari vajah se Daya ne mere bhai ko mara tha aur ab Daya ki mot ke zimmedaar bhi tum hi hoge ... use apne haatho se markar..

Abhi laughed - Aur tumhe esa lagta hai k main.. Daya ko marunga .. tumhari galatfehmi hai .. uske lie apni jaan de Sakta hoon par kabhi bhi apne Daya ki jaan nhi le Sakta.

Jamdaar - par aj loge ...

jamdaar gave a sign to his goon and he came forward to Abhi ... he held an injection in his hand .

Abhi - ye .. ye kya hai ?

Jamdaar - ye ek chemical hai .. jo insaan ko bhut akraamak bna deta hai ... use bhut gussa ata hai aur vo uspe control nhi kar pata .. use kuch hosh nhi rahta. uske samne Jo bhi ata hai uske gusse ka shikar ho jata hai.

And he signed to his goon to inject the injection to Abhi

Abhi - nhi .. y..e tum but galat kar rahe ho .. main Daya ko kabhi nhi Marne vala .. chahe tum kuch bhi kar lo.

Goon inject the chemical in Abhi's body and he felt unconsciousness slowly but he muttered only one thing and try to keep it in mind that " Main Daya ko nhi marunga" .. and now he got fully unconscious.

After some time Daya got conscious with calling the name of Abhi... and he saw Abhi lie on the floor and no body was there. He went near to Abhi and tried to Abhi regain his consciousness ... A little later Abhi got his consciousness ...

"Abhi , tum thik to ho na " , Daya asked panickly.

But Abhi didn't answer ...

just gazing Daya in anger...

his eyes were red and swellon ...

Daya felt some frizy..

"Abhi kya hua ... tum ese kyu dekh rahe ho", Daya asked again .

Just then Abhi sprang as a hungry lion on him

"Abhi ye kya kar rahe ho ", Daya said

But Abhi didn't listen him at all and start Beating him.

Daya was unable to understand that what's going on and what happened to Abhi and why he behaving like this ... but he still trying to stop Abhi .

"Abhi kya kar rahe ho tum ... tum mujhe mar rahe ho ... apne bhai ko ..."

But Abhi still killing him..

Daya jerked him ..

"Abhi hosh me aao ... ye kya kar rahe ho tum ... tum mujh pe hmla kyun kar rahe ho "

Main hoon yar ... tumhara Daya ... tumhara bhai .. pehchano mujhe

... tum apne chote bhai ko kese maar sakte ho ...

To hearing this precious lines and word Bhai ... he stopped once.

And Daya got some hope so he kept starting to say these things.

"Abhi pehchano mujhe ... Tumhara chota bhai Daya hoon... ye dekho "Rakhi " .. Jo tumne mujhe bhandhi thi aur Maine bhi tumhare haath pe bandhi thi " ...

To heard this and saw Rakhi , he start thinking but he dazed and failed to remember any thing ...

"Nhi main nhi janta tumhe ... tum mere dushman ho "

And start again killing him... he hit him hard in the stomach .. and hit him on his head ... from that Daya faint and fallen down but Abhi didn't stop and kept beating him ... he got some injuries and marks on his face .

Another side The culprit saw them from outside through the glass door ... it is the door from which he can saw inside but no one can saw him from inside to outside.

When he saw that Daya has been faint... he got panick .. and ordered to their goons

"Are jaao aur jake roko is Abhijit ko ... main Daya ko tadpte hue dekhna chahta hoon ... use apne bhai se pitate hue ... jiski vajah se usne mere bhai ko Mara ... jaao .. jaldi... aur use Josh me laao ... aur jab tak vo hosh me nhi ata Abhi ko usse door rakho .. jaao .."

And goons rushing inside ... but that was a plan ... As goons entered inside and stop trying to Abhi ... Daya got up and now Abhi and Daya were starting to washing them like clothes.

Another side Jamdaar taken by surprise that "ye kese ho gya" ... he realized that his end is near so he thought its good for him to running from there.

And other side During the fight Daya saw that Jamdaar was running ... Daya followed him ... and quite soon they reached a vast place ... and from there , there was no way left for his to running ... Daya came there too.

Daya peacefully - yhan se bhagne ka an koi rasta nhi hai.

Jamdaar - par ye hua kese .. Abhi ko to tumhe marna tha..phir vo..

Daya cutting him with a little bit smile - Abe ghanchakkar tujhe kya lga ... tumhare ek chemical se tum do bhaiyo me drar daal doge ... Par tum ek baat bhul gaye "Jako rakhe saiya , maar sake na koi"...

 **Flashback ~**

when Abhi beating Daya ... he hit him on his head and when Daya fallen down .. Abhi muttered in his ear..

Abhi - ye Sab jamdaar kar rha hai ... vo is kamre ke bhar hai jhan we vo Hume dekha rha hai ... yhan se bhar Jane ke lie tumhe behosh hone ki acting karni hogi.

 **Flashback Over.**

Daya - tumhe kya lga tum ek bhai ke haatho dusre bhai ko Marva doge ... main aur Abhi ek Jaan hai ... humara rishta ek bhut hi pavitra rishta hai jise tumhara ye chemical to kya koi bhi khatam nhi kar sakta...

Jamdaar - par tumhe maar to Sakta hi hoon ... apne bhai ka badla to main tumse lekar hi rahunga.

And suddenly he fired a bullet on Daya but luckily it only touch Daya's arm ... jamdaar was about to fire another bullet but someone Fired on him from behind ...

he turned back that was Abhi who fired...

To saw Abhi a big smile spread on Daya's face ...

Abhi - mere hote hue to tum Daya ko nhi maar sakte.

Jamdaar in pain but still wanna take his revenge ...

Jamdaar - nhi ... tum ise nhi bacha sakte

And before dying he pushed Daya edge of the place where on down there was a river ... and its water were flowing so fast

...

Abhi screamed at his top of the voice ..."Dayaaa" .. he rushing ... and noticed Daya was hang on ...

Abhi in panic and scared voice - Daya .. Daya apna haath do.

Daya first visiting down and then look at Abhi

Abhi - Daya .. kya soch rahe ho .. haath do apna.

Daya - nhi Abhi ... agar Maine haath dia to tum bhi mere saath niche gir jaoge ... aur main tumhari jaan khatre me nhi daal sakta.

Abhi grew panicky more - Daya ye .. ye kya bol rahe ho tum yar ... pagal mat bano .. aur apna haath do.

Daya - nhi Abhi ...main khud ko bachane ke lie tumhari Jaan khatre me nhi daal sakta ... tumhari raksha krna mera farz hai ... ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena yar ..

And he left the hand and fallen down down down ... It seemed a long way down.

To seeing this A sheer , stark terror seized Abhi , terror that knows no understanding .. terror that knows no control... terror that no one can understand who experienced ... his heart stood still ... he could hear nothing just gazing at Daya ... someone sheirking inside ... he was paralysed - stiff , rigid with fear...

His heart , and the pounding in his head , said that he have to save Daya.

And then in the midst of the terror came a touch of reason .. And the next moment he also jumped downwards .

And forgot that he had an aversion to the water ... his stirred childish fear . But wanna save to Daya anyhow.

He landed in flat position , swallowed water , and went at once inside he noticed Daya .. he had an injury on his head and blood was ozing from his head ... to saw Daya like this his lungs were ready to brust. But he summoned all his strength to took Daya on surface but failed... he grew panicky . he reached up as if to grab a rope and his hands clutched only at water . He was suffocating. He tried to yell but no sound came out .

He flailed at the surface of the water , swallowed and chocked. He again tried to bring Daya up , but they hung as dead weights , paralysed and rigid. A great force was not allowing him to up . He screamed but only the water heated him .

He struck at the water as he went down , expending his strength as one in a nightmare fights an irresistible force . His lungs ached , his head throbbed . he was getting dizzy but he still tried to save Daya ... he strike with his arms , and thrash with his legs.

But the trying made no difference . The water was still around them . He looked for ropes , ladders , water wings . Nothing but water . A mass of yellow water held him . Stark terror took an even deeper hold on him , like a great charge of electricity. He shook and trembled with fright.

But he kept continue his struggling and then , strangely , there was light . He with Daya coming out of the awful yellow water.

Now they were totally out from the river ... he made lying Daya on his stomach beside the river , and made vomiting him ...

Now Daya gain his consciousness but subconscious .. Still bleeding from his head ... he opened his eyes slowly ...

Daya's voice trembled - Tum pani me kyun kude ... tumhe kuch ho jata to ...

Abhi - aur tumhe kuch ho jata to ... timhe pta hai main kitna dar gya tha ... ese haath chorne ki kya jarurat thi ... meri raksha karna tumhara farz hai ... to mera koi farz nhi hai tumhari raksha ka ... hain ...

agar aj tumhe kuch ho jata to main

.. main to jite ji mar jata ... khud ko kabhi maaf nhi kar pata .

Daya - sorry yar ... ab maff bhi kar do apne chote bhai ko.

Rakhi ka gift hi samjh ke maafi de do.

Abhi - gift to already de chuka hoon tumhe.

Daya - are haan .. nayi car ...usme ek long drive pe bhi to Jana hai ..chalo..

Abhi laugh a bit - itna kuch ho gya .. itni chot lagi hai par ese pretend kar rage ho jese kuch nhi hua..

tum kabhi nhi sudhar sakte ...

Daya - jab bigda hi nhi to sudhrunga khan se (slury smile).

And both laugh..

Both were now relaxed... It wiped out fear , it wiped out terror . There was no panic .. It was quite and peaceful . Nothing to be afraid of . This is nice ... to be together once again after all these frightened things.

 **A/N ~ So Frndz how was it ... I know its not Good na... And there were so much loop holes .. but still let me know from you.**

 **Happy Raksha Bandhan once again..**

 **And Have a great Day ...**

 **Bie ...**


End file.
